The Foreigner
by TheSmallTownFox
Summary: What happens when a small town girl from rural Tennessee gets accepted into the foreign exchange program at Ouran High School? And what happens when her host family ends up being one of the notorious host club? Read to find out! Rated M for language.


TSTF: So Basically I was just sitting around one day and a thought crossed my mind. What would happen if a poor country girl was thrown into Ouran? Thus this fanfiction was born. Now, this is my first fanfiction, so I know it's going to be far from perfect. Please review and let me know how you think I've done so far and feel free to offer suggestions. I also apologize for any OOCness, I'm going to attempt to keep them as much in character as possible.

* * *

><p>Hello.<p>

My name is Brooke Clearwater.

I am originally from a small town at the foot of the Smokey Mountains in Tennessee. That's why I was so surprised when my application to the prestigious Ouran High School was accepted. I remember the day I told my family. They were all so proud of me, glad that I was finally given an opportunity to chase my dreams of becoming a world-renowned scientist, something I could never do way out here in the sticks. That was only a few weeks ago. My parents had dropped me off at the airport earlier this morning. I was really nervous about my staying with total strangers, thankfully on the plane ride over I had plenty of time to study the informational packet that the school had so graciously provided about my host family.

"The Fujioka family." I spoke softly, testing my rarely used Japanese, the words felt foreign in my mouth, but I knew given time I'd adjust. During my brief study session I learned that I was to be staying with an honor student, who was also involved in something called a host club. Whatever that was. This was good news though. This meant that she would most likely be busy a lot, and I would be able to tend to my studies. I smiled, hopeful about my future. "I'll make you proud of me, Dad." I yawned, eyes drooping closed.

"Miss?" I heard a woman's voice. "Miss?" There it was again. It sounded far away, like through a fog. "Miss!" This time I was being shaken. I awoke with a start to find a flight attendant with her hand on my shoulder. "We've arrived." She smiled as if she did this all the time. Hell, she probably did.

"Oh? I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep." I muttered a quiet apology, trying not to embarrass myself anymore than I already have.

I sluggishly made my way through customs and had just picked up my bag, when I saw him… at least I thought it was a him. The man was in a flowery yellow sun dress, and had beautiful red hair that I would have killed for, not to mention his makeup was flawless. I'd have to remember to ask him for some pointers later. He waved me over.

"You must be Miss Clearwater." He grinned at me. "I'm Ranka, you're host family."

I'd never seen anyone like this back in my hometown, but he certainly was interesting, and I had a feeling him and I were going to get along very well, just from his pleasant demeanor. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ranka-san." I grinned back.

He waved his hand. "Please don't sound so formal. We're family now. Call me Ranka."

Oh yes. I liked this man. "Of course, but if I'm calling you Ranka, then call me Brooke, no more of this Miss Clearwater nonsense."

He threw an arm around my shoulder as we started walking toward the exit of the terminal. "I think we're going to get along great, Brooke."

I laughed before suddenly remembering something. "Hey, um, the paperwork said that I was supposed to be meeting someone else too? A Haruhi?" I questioned.

"Haruhi is my daughter. She wanted to come and pick you up with me, but she said she had club activities she just couldn't miss." He pouted.

"Oh." Came my lame response.

"She should be back by the time we get back to the apartment though." Ranka said reassuringly as he led me out into the city. I stopped in my tracks, in awe. I'd never been to such a large city before. Everything was so different from my little one stoplight town. It was so beautiful. Ranka stopped, noticing I was no longer following. "Come now, it's probably not that different than cities where you're from, right?"

I was shaking my head. "I don't know… I've never been to a city." I answered truthfully.

"Oh you poor dear!" Ranka embraced me suddenly, shocking me slightly. "Don't worry, we'll fix that! I'll take you sightseeing this weekend, sound good?"

I struggled to loosen his grip so that I could breath, "If I say yes, will you let go?" I wheezed.

"Oh!" he jumped back. "Sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength."

"No worries." I muttered. Once I got my breath back he drug me to the nearest bus. Having never been on public transportation before, I was a little hesitant, but followed nonetheless. "Wow. Today is just full of firsts." I muttered.

"What do you mean dear?" Ranka asked.

"I've never been on public transportation before either." He gave me an incredulous look.

"What?" I asked, mildly offended. "I've never been in a city big enough to have it." I blushed.

"Where are you from exactly?"

"The sticks." I answered honestly

He laughed, "Yeah, I gathered that."

I laughed with him. "My family's been farmers for generations so I guess we just never felt the need to move anyone more bustling."

"That explains it." He nodded looking out the window. "Grab your bags, our stop is next."

The bus slowed to a stop, letting us off and several others on before taking off to God knows where. Ranka led the way up a set of stairs opening the door to a cozy little apartment. "You have a beautiful home." I said, slipping my shoes off before dragging my bag in behind me.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Now let's discuss sleeping arrangements." I nodded. "I'm afraid our apartment is rather small, so you'll have to share a room with Haruhi.

I nodded again. "I grew up with a lot of siblings, so sharing isn't a problem at all."

"Oh good." He started down a short hallway. "Haruhi's room is right through this door. I'll let you unpack and get settled in while I get start on supper, okay?"

I nodded my thanks, walking past him into the room. It was small and sparsely decorated, but it was clean. I sighed in relief, thankful to not have a slob as a roommate. I sat down on what I saw to be the only bed and made a mental note to ask Ranka about it later. I glance at the clock that read 6:05 PM. It was morning back home. "I bet mom's worried." I mused aloud before taking out my cell phone to text her that I made it safe and sound.

The sound of a door shutting snapped me from my thoughts. I looked up to see a tiny girl in what was clearly a man's suit. What was with this family and cross-dressing? I stood up, towering a good six inches over. "You must be Haruhi-san." I inclined my head slightly toward her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must be Brooke-san, I didn't realize you were coming today." She looked a bit embarrassed.

"No worries, and please call me Brooke." I smiled politely.

"Girls!" Ranka's voice carried through the thin walls. "Dinner's ready."

"Coming!" Haruhi called before turning and heading back through the door she just entered.

Moments later dinner had started. After about an hour of thoroughly embarrassing myself with my lack of skill with chopsticks I managed to get enough food to fill me up. I thanked Ranka for the lovely meal before excusing myself from the table. I headed back into Haruhi's room, and was joined shortly thereafter by Haruhi, who had changed into a long pink nightgown. She was actually quite cute when she dressed as a girl. My curiosity getting the better of me, I asked the question I'd wanted to ask since I'd met her. "Why do you wear the boys' uniform to school?"

Haruhi turned her attention to me as if she was expecting me to ask that question. "Does it matter?" she countered.

My face got red. Oh no, I insulted her. "No, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. I was just curious how I could get out of wearing that yellow atrocity to school."

Haruhi chuckled. "I wasn't offended; I just don't think gender is all that important, that's all. As far as the dress, I think you're stuck with it, because that's all the school would supply, and we don't have the money to get another uniform."

"Well how much is another uniform? I've been saving up from my summer jobs, maybe I have enough." I asked, hopeful.

"Are you a millionaire?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Uhh." I wasn't quite sure what prompted that. "No?"

"Then you can't afford it." She answered honestly.

"Haruhi…" I began carefully "Exactly what kind of school is this?"

Haruhi spent the next few hours telling me the ins and outs of Ouran High School. So far what I gathered was that only the obscenely rich went to school there, except for those who were considered novelties. Such as Haruhi, due to her being a scholarship student, and myself, for some unknown reason. I was smart, but I wasn't quite sure I was that smart. I also learned that Haruhi was forced to join some sort of host club in order to pay off a debt to a bunch of rich bastards, and was subsequently forced to entertain women who all thought she was a boy. Well that certainly explained the uniform. I was also informed that I would be in a class with two of the members, since I was coming in as a third year, and I had the grades for it I was to be in class 3-A along with Takashi Morinozuka and Mitzukuni Huniozuka. Haruhi insisted that I dodged a bullet by being in class with those two as opposed to any other member of the club.

Haruhi yawned, realizing just how late it had gotten. "Let me set up your bed, then we can get to sleep." She bent over to the side of the bed, and pulled. What had first seemed like ordinary under-the-bed storage pulled out to be another twin sized bed. So that's where the other bed was hiding. "Let me get you some sheets." She said taking off into the hallway, only to return a second later with an armful of bedding. She quickly made up the bed before climbing into her own.

"Thanks." I muttered, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>TSTF: So tell me, what did you think?<p> 


End file.
